


Five Times You Waited For Ignis, And One Time You Didn't Have To

by Avocado



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Love, Marriage, Reader Insert, She/her pronouns, Smut, White Mage reader, cursing, reader is afab with a vagina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:39:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9565361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avocado/pseuds/Avocado
Summary: You knew you loved him. And so you'd wait.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set from before the beginning of the game til after the end. 
> 
> SPOILERS  
> I'm like to think only Noctis dies in the final battle. I haven't finished the game yet, I'm only on chapter 6, I'm spreading out main story as much as I can, so even though I haven't progressed far plot-wise I'm on level 60ish. So apologies for any incorrect information. 
> 
> Reader is studying to be a White Mage. I imagine her course takes four years, she's in her second year. Ignis's course takes three years and he's in his final year.

The first time you met him was at university. Your hands went for the same book at the same time. Classic meet cute. But what wasn't so classic was the way you both refused to let go. Your grasp tightened around the spine as you took in the leather glove of your foe. Who wore gloves like that anyway?

Your eyes traced up his arm and to his face. He was standing a lot closer than you thought. You also hadn't expected him to be so handsome. He looked down at you through his pair of small, neat glasses. Though a little flustered you weren't worried. Nobody with hair that ridiculous could be a threat.

"I need that book please," you said, firmly.

"Well so do I. It seems we're at an impasse," he replied, his voice an accent you couldn't quote place. You tried not to huff.

"I have an essay due on white elemancy in a week. I need this book for my research. I'm sure a gentleman such as yourself would understand."

He quirked an eyebrow and a flush run over you. You regained your composure quickly, hoping to seem immovable.

"If you are going to try and rob me in this library by way of candied words," he began, and then dropped his hand down to his side, "then I think you might have succeeded."

You faltered for a moment before taking down the book and hugging it to your chest. It felt a bit childish and so you tried to hold it in a more university-type manner. You probably just looked like a fool, but he didn't seem to notice, or if he did he was too polite to say.

"White elemancy? So you must be studying healing magics," he said. You weren't sure if it was a question but you answered anyway.

"Yes, I am."

"A gift in white magic is rare indeed. You must be quite proficient to be here."

"That's what they say. And that's why I'm working my ass off to get the best grades I can, and be an official white mage. Hence why I need the book."

He smiled down at you and once again a little thrill run through your body.

"Perhaps we can share the book? Over a cup of ebony? Say... now?" he suggested. It was so flippant you almost didn't get that he was inviting you on a date.

You meant to say, 'well, someone's pretty forward.' What you ended up saying was, 'yeah. Okay.'

He smiled so genuinely it took you back a little bit.

"Ignis Scientia."

He held out his hand for you to shake, which you did, and told him your name in return. He repeated it over. You loved the sound it made in his mouth.

"Well if you wait for me to check out these books, we'll go immediately."

You nodded, and that's what you did.

*

You didn't have much time for any kind of social life. Your university course was intense which seemed ridiculous as there was only two of you, yourself and a girl with heterochromia whose name you didn't remember and you felt like you had spent too much time together now to ask her what it was.

The fact that an attractive, supportive, nice guy came along out of nowhere and actually liked you was nothing short of a miracle.

You kept worrying to yourself. Something would have to go wrong. That was the way of it. Things couldn't just go well for you. You kept waiting for him to turn round and casually mention that he liked throwing baby chocobos off of bridges or something similar.

But... he didn't. Because he was perfect. Well, he had a terrible taste in coffee, but after that first day he always knew to get you a mocha with whipped cream, three sugars. Whenever he bought you one it somehow tasted a lot better than the ones you got yourself. And you'd drink them together, opposite sides of a table, talking quietly, until one day one of you took the plunge and the two of you started holding hands, as natural as anything.

You weren't sure what exactly was going on between the two of you at first. The two of you were an odd pairing - he was so prim and proper, and you were the perfect example of a human mess. But you still ended up seeing each other most days, and going on what you guessed were dates. You didn't want to question it. It was just nice to have a guy actually interested in you. But then hand holding across a coffee table became study dates at your place, and then study sessions became him sleeping over. And from then on it just seemed right to call Ignis your boyfriend.

The first time you made love it was a little bit strange. You had been together for a couple of months and were on your sofa, watching a documentary on the TV. His arm was around you and you were leaning into his chest. Somehow you found your hand further up his thigh than normal. You rubbed tender little circles into his leg until you got a reaction. Ignis glanced down at you, and pulled you into a kiss, and before you knew it you were in his lap and your hands were in his hair and his glasses were steaming up which made you laugh until he swallowed your laughter with his mouth on yours.

He undressed you so carefully you were worried he was going to fold up your clothes rather than just dump them on the floor. It didn't go that far, but as you worked your hand up and down his reasonable length you did notice him looking worried.

"What's the matter?" you asked, worrying ridiculously that he might just change his mind about you and leave the house, completely naked.

"You have got a condom, haven't you?" he asked, incredibly serious. Oh, bless him. Of course that was what he was worried about.

You did have a few, as it happened, just in case such an occasion arose. And then he was inside you and you rode him in the sofa, his nails digging into your hips and absolutely disgusting profanities tripping from his beautiful lips. His clever fingers made their way to your clit and you came together, sweaty but satisfied.

Yeah, it was pretty much perfect. Except...

" _Ignis_ ," you whined, hunched over on your kitchen table, "I'm so _hu-uu-ungry_. When is it going to be ready??"

"You cannot rush perfection," he muttered, chopping up a vegetable you probably had never tasted before.

Having a man who loved to cook should have been a blessing. But Ignis was insistent on having every single thing he made the two of you done exactly right. You weren't a gourmet. You were not fussed. You would eat anything. Hence why you had basically lived off of cup noodles before you met him. When Ignis had started coming round to your small student flat he had been appalled at your eating habits.

"I cannot allow you, in good conscience, to keep on eating like this. Come, get rid of all of these pots masquerading as actual food and I'll cook you something edible."

Which he did, every time you saw him. But that meant instead of getting your dinner in less than five minutes, you had to wait to eat.

You stood up and wrapped your arms round Ignis, resting your cheek on his back. You loved how tall he was. You loved the feel of his tight muscles under your hands.

"Can I at least have a kiss to tide me over?"

He hummed in faux contemplation.

"Yes, I believe that can be arranged."

*

You knew it was serious when you met his friends. The first time he had mentioned he was part of the kings-guard you almost spat out your mouthful of curry. You wanted to ask why it had taken him so long to mention this, hmm, slightly important fact, but then you thought about it a bit. If you knew he was in the kings-guard then maybe the reason you were with him wasn't to be with him, but to get to the prince. So, though you were still a little bit dazed by it all, you understood why there had been the wait.

You squeezed his hand as the two of you approached where his friends were waiting, at one of the little cafes Insomnia was known for. You were sort of nervous. Honestly, for Titan's sake, you were meeting the prince. How were you supposed to act?

You felt Ignis tighten his own hold on your hand and move a fraction closer.

"Don't worry. They'll love you. Almost as much as I do."

Your heart skipped a beat, because it was the first time that either one of you had breached the subject of loving each other. You looked up at him to read his face, but you heard your name called out.

A big guy with a scar across his face came up to greet you, a small blond in tow. They both gave you such friendly smiles it was a little surprising.

"So you must be the girl Iggy keeps going on about. Name's Gladio, and this here is Prompto." He shook your hand warmly.

"Whoa, you're cute. What are you doing with Specs?" asked Prompto, playfully, giving you a cheeky wink. You felt yourself go bright red, and Ignis's arm wrapped round your waist, tugging you to him, affectionately but firmly.

"Yes, she is rather beautiful. And she is also my significant other, Prompto."

"Eh, ya can't blame a guy for trying."

"You _are_ trying indeed," muttered Ignis, but you could tell he didn't mean it. It was nice to see him so at ease with these people. Usually he was so stiff and formal. With these guys... he just seemed, well. Normal.

"Noct, hurry up!" Gladio called over his shoulder. You looked behind him to where the final member of the party making his way towards you, eyes downcast to where he was tapping away at his phone. He looked up and met your eye. Your panic rose - oh Titan, this was it. The crowned prince. What was he going to say? What was he going to be like?

"What's up?" he said, and tripped over his own shoelace.

You didn't know why you had worried.

You got along with them well for the pure and simple reason that they were easy to get along with. They made sure to include you in conversation - well, Prompto and Gladio did, you got the sense Noctis didn't really talk much even on a good day, but he was friendly enough despite the permanent pout on his face.

Whenever there was even a vague chance, Prompto would flirt worth you. Only jokingly of course but every time he did you felt Ignis touch you - a hand on the waist, a quick kiss on the cheek. Nothing that could be considered more than chaste, but definitely enough to let anybody watching know you were his girlfriend.

When you got back to his that evening, the second you closed the door he was on you. Backed up against the door his mouth was on yours, tongue running over your teeth, and his fingers rubbing against your clit. All you could do was lean your head back against the wall and bury your hands in his hair for support as he sat you down on his cock. You wrapped your legs around his waist as tight as you could and moaned as he fucked you so hard you were worried you'd fall through the wall into another room.

"You're mine," he hissed lowly in your ear. "And I'll mark every inch of your beautiful skin until the whole of Eos knows it." He bit your neck with such rapture you were surprised it didn't bleed, but you cried out as the sensation of it pushed you over the edge.

Afterwards he looked a bit sheepish at his outburst as he gently put you down on his sofa.

"I apologise. That was rather out of character for me," he muttered, rearranging his glasses.

"Just so you know I'm definitely not complaining," you gave him a thumbs up as you lay back on a pillow, legs spread over the sofa arm, trying to get the feeling back in your slightly overwhelmed vagina. "But if you could shoot me a warning next time that's going to happen that would be ace."

Ignis reached down and gave you a kiss on the lips. Then on your neck, where he had bitten you. Then on the chest. Then he paused, and said your name.

"Yes, Ignis?"

"This is me, shooting you a warning." You hummed in delight as he slipped between your legs.

*

You fell into an easy friendship with the other guys. You seemed to be an honorary part of the group and you were fine with that. They were the best friends you had had for a while, what with studying still being a block on your social life. And Ignis made sure to support you through the juggle of your social life and university. You were keeping strong grades so far, and were pretty proud of yourself. For the first time in ages you were balanced.

But still, things come to an end.

"I wish I could go with you," you sighed, for the umpteenth time.

"We know," Gladio replied from where he was snoozing beside you. It was cramped in the back of the Regalia and you were stuffed in between him and Noctis. Ignis replied to you from the driver's seat but didn't take his eyes off the road.

"Your break from university will end before we return from Niflheim. Your studies are the priority, love."

You sighed. He was right of course. But you weren't too keen on being away from him for so long. You had no idea how long it would be before you saw him again. Seeing as he'd graduated in the previous academic year your boyfriend was free from the confines of studying.

Also as Noctis was your friend you would have liked to be there for his wedding.  
  
You saw a shuffling on the edge of your vision and turned to see Noctis trying to catch your eye. He gave an awkward smile - he probably didn't mean for it to be, but most of his smiles were awkward.

"You won't miss much," he said, vaguely comfortingly.

"Sure. The crown prince and the oracle getting married and I won't miss much." You sighed. "Sorry Noct. I don't mean to sound like an asshole."

"It's fine," he paused, "you always sound like an asshole."

You knew by now he was joking but it didn't stop you from giving him a playful slap. The Regalia slowed down. You were arriving at your Grandma's where you were spending the holidays. Being outside of Insomnia but around the Callanegh Steps, the boys were giving you a ride before they left. Everyone got out of the car and stretched.

You couldn't help but notice that Ignis had been acting sort of weird the whole day. He was usually formal, yes, but today he seemed... well, stiff. When you held his hand he almost jumped.

"You guys gonna come say hi to my grandma? She'll probably feed you," you said, enticingly. Prompto's eyes widened with delight and he looked to Gladio for approval, who shook his head slightly. Ignis cleared his throat and said your name.

"Would you mind if I had a private word with you?" he asked, gently. Your heart skipped a beat as you clocked Gladio giving him a thumbs up.

Oh Six, what was he going to say? Was he going to break up with you?

In trepidation you let yourself be led into a quiet spot, away from the rest of the boys. It would be quite pretty if you weren't so nervous. Ignis stopped when he reached a little alcove in the trees, his hand letting go of yours. You looked out at the view. It was quite pretty, really, especially on such a warm day. Still you wrapped your arms around each other in support of yourself.

He said your name gently. You didn't turn around.

"Ignis, look. If you're going to leave me I understand, I'm amazed you wanted to be with me for this long, but please just make it qu-"

You looked round, tears beginning to well up in your eyes, braced for rejection.

He was on one knee.

" _Six_ ," you cursed gently to yourself, hands going to your mouth.

"I..." he was a bit shaken, something you rarely saw. "Leave you? I would... I'd never..."

"I'm sorry," you whispered, the tears spilling over now. "I just thought... with the journey... and you bringing me aside..."

"I wanted privacy. I didn't want the added pairs of eyes to give you any sort of pressure. If your answer is no then I apologise, and-"

"Yes," you whispered, and a little wild laugh escaped you. "The answer is yes, Ignis. Of course."

The relief on him was evident. He reached into his jacket pocket and brought out a little ring box.

"I don't believe I've even asked my question yet," he chuckled. You knotted your fingers together over and over in anticipation.

"Okay, go on."

"Will you marry m-"

"Yes!" you cried, and jumped into his arms. He almost fell over but managed to get to his feet and pick you up as he went. You squealed and took his face in your hands, kissing him full on the mouth. He put the ring on you and you kissed him again. You admired it and then you kissed him again.

The others cheered when you arrived, and they saw the grins on your faces. Prompto stood ready with his camera.

"A picture of the happy couple?" he asked, hopefully. You didn't like having your photo taken but you were so giddy that you couldn't stop smiling. Prompto took a few snaps and then you were in a sea of congratulations. Hugs and pats on the back were all round, but in the middle of it you still managed to get a few snatches of words with Ignis.

"I love you. More than I could possibly express. I need you to wait for me, just once more. And when I'm back we'll be married. I swear it."

You kissed him on the lips, tender.

"I'll wait."

Sadly, Ignis was wrong. It wouldn't be the last time you'd have to wait for him.

*  
Nobody could have expected the attack on Insomnia. All you could do was thank the Six that you were out the city in time. As soon as you heard on the radio you'd run outside to try and get the best signal you could to try and call Ignis. As it so happened, he was trying to call you.

"Are you alright?" he asked hurriedly down the phone.

"I'm okay. I'm still with grandma. Are you all okay? Is Noct...?"

"I'm fine. We're fine. Noctis is doing about as well as can be expected," he sighed. Yeah. You could imagine.

"What are you going to do?" you asked, quietly. There was a silence.

"I don't know, my love. But please stay put as much as you can. I don't want you to get hurt. Look after yourself."

"Yeah. You too," you said. "And the others."

"Oh, I'll keep them out of trouble."

You hung up, looking at your phone wallpaper - the picture of the two of you freshly engaged which Prompto had sent. You were sure he'd keep his promise. You'd seen him fight. He was an expert. One day he'd invited you to come and watch him and the boys train and sure, they were talented. But none of them made fighting look like an art form the way Ignis did. He threw daggers with such precision he could decapitate a daemon from almost the other side of the practise stadium. You were so turned on that as soon as he'd finished you'd found him in the locker rooms, got him alone, and then sucked his dick in the showers.

Yes, he was a fighter all right. But you were still worried about him. He was your fiancé.

Time passed. You got a call. It turned out that one of your professors had escaped from the siege too, and she wanted to finish training you in white elemancy. You said yes. If you wanted to help Ignis and the others the best way to do that would be learning how to support them in battle.

So you studied. Your grandma was good at two things, baking pies and sharpshooting. Whenever you weren't rolling pastry with her you were at her gunslinging range. The first time you killed a daemon with a bullet to the head you wanted to call Ignis and tell him, but you knew he'd be worried about you keeping safe.

You should have been keeping track of the days better. You'd lost count a little when you got the call from Gladio. You were going to snatch up the phone but you hesitated. It had been over a week since you had heard from Ignis. You knew he was too busy to call every day but he'd usually drop you a message. And if it wasn't him calling, you were worried what his friends would have to say.

You steeled yourself and answered. You heard Gladio say your name.

"Yeah, it's me. What's happened? What's the matter?"

"It's Ignis."

Your heart sank down into the ground. You gripped the hem of your shirt.

"I... Gladio..."

"He's alive, first off."

A weight had been lifted, but there was still another one on you.

"So... why..."

"I can't... can you meet us at Lestallum? You might get there before us but if you could wait..."

"Yes. Yeah. Okay. I'll get a chocobo as soon as I can."

The journey was long and difficult, even on chocobo-back. You tried to avoid fighting as much as possible, not wanting to get sidetracked by beasts when Ignis would be at the end of your journey.

You did get there before them, and so you waited on a bench by the main road, eyes keen.

The Regalia came into view.

Noctis was driving.

You stood up as he parked and gave you an awkward glance. Prompto bit his lip.

Gladio helped Ignis out of the car. He held a cane. There was a scar over his face. His eyes were grey. 

You gasped and ran to him, stopping a couple of feet from him. He turned as he heard your crying.

"You're here," he said, quietly.

"Oh, Ignis. My Ignis," you whispered, and pulled yourself into his embrace.

You got a hotel room to yourself that night. You cried and kissed his scars. He held you so tight, as if to let you go would be to lose you forever.

"The thought of seeing your face again was what drove me onwards," he whispered into your hair as he wrapped his arms around you. You kissed him.

"I'm still here Ignis. It's still me. And I'll still be your wife. You can still touch me," you whispered, guiding his hand to your breast.

When you made love that night, Ignis explored every inch of your skin with his fingertips. His breathing was fast and heavy as he couldn't anticipate where you'd land your next kiss. He grabbed your ass with force and in return you dug your nails into his back. But when he was inside you he moved so slowly and sweetly that every movement was ecstasy. His forehead rested against yours as the two of you came together, his blind eyes looking at yours but seeing nothing.

You begged him to stay. But he had a duty. He was the kings-guard. And so the next day you watched him drive away with his friends in that damned car and you cried and cried until tears blurred it out of sight.

*

Ten long years.

He came back. He told you what happened with Noctis, and you cried. He stayed with you until you'd finished your improvised white elemancy training. And then, with a gun strapped to your side and the power of healing at your fingertips, you were finally ready to fight at his side.

Daemon hunters. That's all the two of you could be. You didn't understand how he could still be such an expert in fighting with no eyes, but your fiancé was nothing if not extraordinary. And every time he took a hit you were there to get him back on his feet.

Ten years.

Noctis emerged from the crystal. He had one final fight. And this time, Ignis wanted you to come.

Noctis looked so different. More different than the other boys. Then again, you'd seen the other boys around. You hugged your friend and commented on how he still had a perpetual scowl on his face. He told you you were still an asshole.

Ten years.

Swarms of daemons. You weren't as skilled as Prompto in shooting but you had a good aim and a better ability as a white Mage. If they went down, you brought them back up, no matter how many waves of beasts came at you.

Ten years.

Noctis died. He knew he was going to. It didn't make it any easier. You cried at his grave like the rest of them.

Ten years.

And six months.

And now here you were. At that chocobo ranch they all loved so much. Gladio and Prompto were dressed as formally as you could expect from them, and Ignis was in a suit. His friends, his best men, stood near him, offering moral and physical support should he need it.

You were walked down the aisle by your grandma. She'd baked you a special wedding pie in place of a cake. You had cried.

You could barely remember the ceremony you were so elated. You remember everyone shouting and clapping as you embraced your husband and kissed him in a way probably a little too explicit to do in public.

The night went on. Everyone got a bit more drunk. You nuzzled into your husband's neck.

"Ignis?"

"Yes my beautiful wife?"

"Do you promise not to make me fucking wait any more?"

He chuckled, and pulled you in for a soft and sweet kiss.

"I do."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Spot the other final fantasy character I made reference to...


End file.
